Masked bitch
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Diawali dari Pertemuan antara seorang lelaki yang 'menyewakan diri'nya di dalam sekolah bernama Rivaille—dan seorang lelaki polos bernama Eren jaeger yang diserang secara tiba-tiba olehnya. "Touch me more; fool my whole body, And never wake me up from this dream." / RiRen / AU / Entry for Aphin RivaiEren and EruMin challenge 01


_Untuk aku yang tak bisa menerima apa itu 'cinta';_

—_Hanya ada rasa kepuasan._

_...Cemburu? _—_Nafsu?_

—_Jangan bercanda, aku tak mungkin bisa merasakan semua itu._

_Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain; jatah nyawa yang kau punya masih utuh, kau tahu itu?_

.

.

.

—Awal pertemuan mereka tak bisa dibilang indah.

Di hari itu, Eren hanya pulang terlambat karena dihukum oleh wali kelasnya.

Yang Eren pikirkan saat itu hanyalah betapa lamanya waktu yang ia buang hanya untuk menerima satu hukuman—dan sesekali, ia menggerutu dan mengumpat dengan suara yang kecil seraya berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Warna oranye menyinari lantai demi lantai yang ia pijak—hari sudah akan malam.

Hari yang normal, bukan? ...Ya—harusnya sih, begitu.

—Sungguh, hari itu semuanya berjalan normal—kalau saja, ia tidak tidur di kelas dan harus menerima hukuman dari Keith Shadis yang terkenal kejam tanpa ampun.

Kalau saja—Eren tak berjalan melewati ruang OSIS kosong yang biasanya tidak pernah ia lewati.

Kalau saja—

—Eren tidak mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruangan OSIS tersebut..

"Ah—lanjutkan, ketua.. jangan.. berhenti—"

. . . . .

"..Eh?"

Rasa penasaran membunuh seekor kucing; hanya saja, Eren Jaeger yang tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran bahasa dengan baik dan tak pernah mendengar soal hal itu sebelumnya. Maka dari itu—

Eren Jaeger mengikuti rasa penasarannya, dan berniat untuk mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat—beberapa suara lain juga ia dengar, seperti suara kain seragam yang saling bersentuhan, suara nafas yang terputus—

Suara.. desahan?

Tidak puas hanya dengan menebak melalui suara—Eren akhirnya benar-benar mengintip, membuat bola matanya pas dengan pemandangan di dalam ruang OSIS yang hanya bisa terlihat dari seukuran celah kecil pintu yang tak terkunci.

—Oh, bola matanya yang melihat dari garis celah itu kini membulat.

_._

_._

_._

_**Masked bitch**_

_**.**_

_**By Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"K-Ketua osis, tolong, jangan permainkan ak—"

"—Diam. Kau tidak membayar lebih—maka dari itu kau tak akan mendapat lebih juga,"

"T-Tapi, aku sudah tidak ku—"  
"Itu urusanmu, bukan?"

—Eren terdiam di tempat.

Yang terjadi di depan matanya sungguh sebuah kejadian yang tidak biasa ia lihat—mungkin hanya sekali atau dua kali, itupun kalau temannya—Jean Kirschtein—mengajak ia dan teman-temannya untuk bermain di rumahnya, dan menunjukkan video-video dewasa yang ia ambil dari internet.

—sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang..

Seharusnya tak dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

'_A-Ap_—'Eren menutup mulutnya rapat dengan satu telapak tangan. _'Mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah?!'_

Entah harus merasa jijik atau apa—mungkin Eren hanya masih terlalu polos saja, maka dari itu ia memalingkan muka dan menutup wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah. Suara-suara yang menggoda masih terdengar di belakang—kembali Eren membayangkan berbagai macam hal yang dilakukan lelaki di belakang terhadap sang gadis yang menjadi teman 'bermain'nya.

Eren menelan ludah—tak mau mendengar hal ambigu dan tak mau tahu tentang apa yang dua orang itu lakukan lebih jauh, ia beranjak dan memutuskan untuk pulang. _'Uwaaa! Cukup_—_Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harus pul—'_

"—Eeeh? Kenapa kau... berhenti?"

'_...Eh? mereka berhenti?' _Eren berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat. _'Baguslah, aku risih mendengar mereka_—'

"Ya, kau hanya bayar setengah dari harga yang kuberikan. Maka kau hanya dapat segini."

'—_EH?! dia_—_lelaki itu mengambil bayaran?!' _Eren membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—terkejut, tapi tak tahu harus berbicara apa. _'Ya ampun, ternyata di sekolah ini ada yang seperti itu—'_

"..Dan lagi," Lelaki dengan suara rendah itu kembali berbicara dari balik pintu. "Sepertinya ada yang mengintip kita, di luar ruangan."

'_Eh? Siapa memangnya yang_—_oh.'_

Eren menelan ludah (lagi), dan melihat bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam luar ruangan, rasa paniknya muncul perlahan—keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya.

Oh, sial.

'_A_—_Aku harus kabur!'_

Ya—melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya opsi yang bisa ia pilih saat itu. Tak mungkin bukan, ia diam saja dan membiarkan orang itu menangkap basah dirinya sedang mengintip?

Haha—**TENTU SAJA TIDAK! **Apapun yang terjadi, Eren harus bisa kabur dan membuat dirinya tak terlihat oleh siapapun lelaki di balik pintu tersebut—

"—Mau kabur kemana, hmm?"

. . . .

Dan sepertinya, dunia membencinya di hari itu.

.

.

.

Belum sempat kabur ataupun melangkah—Eren sudah tertangkap basah duluan.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Si—ah, Eren ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat itu. Di semua hari yang ada; kesialan memutuskan untuk mendatangi dirinya di hari Rabu.

Hari dimana ia tertidur di dalam kelas secara tiba-tiba; hari dimana ia harus menerima hukuman sampai sore; hari dimana ia tanpa sengaja harus melihat kedua orang yang sedang melakukan 'hubungan' seperti itu di dalam sekolah..

—Dan belum selesai sampai disitu, Eren masih harus di interogasi oleh lelaki bertubuh pendek yang ternyata adalah tersangka dibalik suara-suara aneh dalam ruang OSIS tadi. Gagal kabur yang menyebabkan dirinya harus di interogasi oleh lelaki tak dikenal dengan surai hitam pekat dan mata yang tajam menusuk diri.

Kembali ke cerita. Jadi—setelah gagal melarikan diri dan tertangkap basah oleh sang tersangka, Eren—tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan alasan dan juga menoleh—langsung diseret ke dalam ruangan lain secara paksa. Eren bahkan tak bisa melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya—lelaki yang menarik lengannya ini bertenaga cukup kuat, genggamannya sulit dilepaskan.

Satu ruang kelas yang kosong dan letaknya ada di pojok—menjadi tempat dimana Eren berdiri sekarang ini.

Dirinya tak berani mengangkat wajah—karena jika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat paras lelaki di hadapannya tersebut, hanya ada dua yang akan terjadi; wajahnya akan merona—mengingat kejadian di dalam ruang OSIS tadi, atau wajahnya akan menjadi pucat; karena lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah.

—Dua-duanya tidak bagus, jadi Eren memilih untuk tetap menunduk dan memasang wajah netral.

"—Jadi, bocah tukang intip. Siapa namamu, hah?"

'_Bocah tukang intip'_—bukan nama yang bisa dibanggakan, dan bukan juga nama julukan baru yang Eren sukai. "Euh.. m-memangnya, kenapa dengan namaku—"

"Jawab saja, bodoh. Aku tak mau membuang waktu." Lelaki di hadapannya berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam padamu—aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, itu saja."

—Yakin, hanya mau tahu nama saja?

Eren ragu untuk sesaat—jelas saja, kalau ia ada di posisi lelaki yang ketahuan rahasianya—tak mungkin ia akan diam dan meloloskan seseorang yang memegang rahasianya. Pasti ada maksud dari semua tindakan lelaki pendek ini—termasuk bertanya soal nama.

...Beritahu, atau jangan?

Eren terdiam—memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menarik nafas, "E.. Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Hoo—Eren. Baiklah, Eren—katakan padaku, apa saja yang kau lihat tadi di dalam ruang OSIS?"

"—HAH?!" kedua bola mata Eren membulat—lelaki ini meminta Eren menceritakan kembali semua hal yang ia lihat?! "U—untuk.. apa..?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja aku ingin tahu—sejauh mana kau mengintip secara gratis tadi, bocah." Lelaki di hadapannya mendengus kesal. "Jadi—cepat cerita, sebelum gerbang sekolah dikunci tiga puluh menit lagi."

Memaksa dan tak memberikan pilihan lain—lelaki di hadapannya ini tidak memberikannya jalan keluar yang baik.

—meskipun enggan, akhirnya Eren bercerita juga.

"A.. A-aku hanya m-melihat kalian sebentar, kok. Dan itu tidak sengaja! Habis, suara kalian terlalu keras—"

"Aku tak bertanya soal itu, bocah," Kesal karena jawaban yang berputar-putar—si pemilik iris perak itu menarik lengan Eren dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok yang letaknya dekat dengan pintu keluar. "—Dan tatap aku ketika berbicara."

—Kedua iris itu bertemu. _Emerald _dan perak—yang satu sangat indah jika terkena sinar matahari, dan yang satu akan tertutup bayangan jika bertemu dengan cahaya.

—Sungguh kontras, bertolak belakang. Eren yakin—lelaki di hadapannya ini bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ia ajak 'berteman' atau mudah didekati.

... Tapi—takdir tak ada yang bisa menebak, bukan?

"A-a—" Eren membuka mulutnya—melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, "Aku melihat kau.. di atas.. meja ruang OSIS.. bersama seorang gadis—"

"—Lalu?"

"Lalu... K-kalian, melakukan—"

"Melakukan apa, hm?"

"H-hal.. 'itu'..." Eren menelan ludah—wajahnya pasti sudah merona dan wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup saat ini. Eren mencoba mengganti topik, "Ugh—lagipula, kalau kau dan pacarmu itu mau melakukan hal seperti itu, harusnya 'kan tidak di sekolah—"

"—Kau salah."

...Eh?

"..M-maksudnya?"

"Gadis itu bukan pacarku, kurasa kau mendengar hal itu, bukan?" Iris perak itu menatap sang _emerald _sekali lagi. "Aku dibayar, dan aku memberikan apa yang ia minta. Kukira sudah banyak orang tahu akan diriku di sekolah ini—kecuali para guru, tentunya. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sepertinya."

Sudah diketahui oleh anak-anak sekolah—dan mereka semua diam saja?! Eren nyaris berteriak frustasi saat itu, mengingat bahwa ia pikir sekolahnya ini memiliki reputasi yang baik.

"Oh—sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Eh—m-memangnya, kau siapa?"

"Hmm— memangnya kau pikir, aku akan memberitahu namaku semudah itu?"

—Jebakan, Eren tahu bahwa lelaki ini licik. Ia bahkan tidak mau memberitahu Eren namanya secara cuma-cuma. Dan sekarang Eren menyesal karena sudah membiarkan rasa penasaran untuk menang—lihatlah, kematian akan menghampiri dirinya yang berperan sebagai seekor kucing, beberapa saat lagi..

"Kalau tidak mau memberitahu juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Eren menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. "Tapi tolong, biarkan aku pulang—"

"—Tidak bisa. Kau sudah mengintip tadi, dan kau tidak membayar. Aku mau meminta bayaran—baru kau boleh pulang."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "..Jadi kau menarik aku untuk meminta bayaran?! Kupikir kau akan meminta aku untuk tutup mulut—"

"Oh, soal aku yang selalu bermain dengan banyak wanita itu bukan rahasia lagi, jadi tak masalah. Tapi—aku bukanlah orang yang memberikan segala sesuatu secara gratis, Eren."

Lelaki itu memanggil nama Eren dengan suaranya yang rendah—tepat ketika namanya keluar dari suara yang dalam itu, posisi wajahnya sudah berada dekat dengan telinga si pemilik surai coklat—membuat nafasnya yang panas terasa berhembus di sisi lehernya yang jenjang. Eren menelan ludah—tak sadar bahwa kini wajahnya sudah merona.

"A.. Aku tidak bawa uang, maaf—"

"Walaupun kau bawa uang, tak akan cukup untuk membayarku, bocah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari penampilanmu yang betul-betul.. sederhana." Dengan suara tawa yang kecil dan samar, lelaki itu membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan sisi leher Eren—membuat Eren dapat merasakan surai hitamnya bersentuhan dengan pipi wajah Eren yang merona. "Tapi—kau bisa membayarku dengan hal yang lain, kau tahu? Setelah bayaranmu lunas—kau baru boleh pulang."

Membayar dengan hal lain—oh, tidak. Eren mendapatkan firasat buruk soal ini..

Tapi—ia ingin pulang, saat ini. Jadi, ia tidak peduli—asalkan ia bisa pulang dengan selamat dan menganggap bahwa hari ini tidak terjadi apa-apa...

"..Aku harus membayar... pakai.. apa?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya. Tanpa bisa melihat wajah si iris perak yang kini dekat dengan lehernya—Eren tidak tahu bahwa seringai kecil telah terlukis di wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Kau itu betul-betul polos, ya? —Tentu saja kau harus membayar dengan tubuhmu, bocah."

. . . . .

"—EHHHH?!"

—_Oh, sungguh._

_Dunia betul-betul membencinya di hari itu._

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu, bocah? Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, hmm?"

"Ja—jangan bercanda! Aku 'kan hanya tak sengaja mengintip, kenapa aku harus membay—hyaa!"

Merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh sisi lehernya—Eren tanpa sadar berhenti berbicara. Kini ia dapat merasakan sisi lehernya terasa basah dan panas—oh, baiklah... lelaki tak dikenal ini menjilati lehernya tanpa izin.

"—Rivaille, namaku Rivaille. Anak kelas tiga. Ingat nama itu, bocah."

"E-e—Eh? Anak kelas ti—ah!" Eren kembali berhenti berbicara ketika merasakan sisi lehernya kini digigit perlahan. "Senpai—tolong hentikan!"

"Ini bayaranmu, bocah. Salahmu sendiri karena mengintip tanpa izin."

—Bayaran ataupun bukan, ini semua bukan salah Eren—Eren masih yakin akan hal itu. Ia justru seorang korban disini, asal kalian tahu. Ia harus melihat adegan yang 'tidak-tidak' setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari Keith Shadis—dan sekarang, ia harus membayar lelaki tak dikenal dengan tubuhnya yang masih suci.

—Dunia ini begitu indah, bukan? ...Ha, kalau kau tidak menangkap nada sarkasme dari kalimat tadi, berarti kalian tak mengerti seperti apa penderitaan Eren saat ini.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku—aku tidak salah apa-apa!"

"Jangan berisik dan jangan berontak, kau ingin pulang, bukan?" Rivaille membawa satu tangannya perlahan—membuka kancing seragam Eren satu per satu. "Lagipula, sudah jelas kau salah karena mengintip sembarangan, bocah."

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille yang membuka kancing baju seragamnya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan oleh senior tersebut. "—Ukh! T-Tapi—"

"—_**Pukul tujuh belas lewat dua puluh lima menit, gerbang sekolah akan ditutup beberapa menit lagi. Kepada seluruh murid dan seluruh staff yang masih beraktivitas, diminta agar segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan area sekolah. Sekali lagi, pukul tujuh belas**_—"

—Atau mungkin, Eren bisa berterima kasih pada seseorang bernama 'penjaga sekolah', hari ini. Tepat di saat Rivaille mau memulai aksinya—Eren diselamatkan oleh suara pengumuman dari _speaker _yang terpasang di tiap kelas. Dan ya, penjaga sekolah harus diberi terima kasih oleh Eren karena sudah memberikan pengumuman di waktu yang tepat.

Hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat—dan Eren melihatnya sebagai kesempatan.

Ya, kesempatan—untuk kabur dan melupakan segala yang terjadi hari ini.

Satu,

dua,

ti—ga!

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dan mendorong jauh tubuh kakak kelasnya tersebut—ia memutuskan untuk kabur tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan usahanya—**hampir **berhasil.

...kenapa hanya 'hampir', kau tanya?

—Karena..

Eren salah langkah.

"Eits—kau mau kemana, bocah?"

—Kalah cepat nol koma satu detik saja sudah menjadi kesalahan besar—Rivaille masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat dibandingkan Eren yang sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Err... gerbang sekolah sudah mau ditutup, jadi—"

"—Jadi kau mau kabur, begitu?" Rivaille menyeringai kecil seraya menatap Eren dengan iris perak yang seolah mengejek. "Berikan aku ponselmu."

"..Maaf?"

"—Berikan aku ponselmu, bocah tuli."

'—_Jadi, setelah meminta bayaran dengan tubuh, kini ia juga akan mengambil ponselku?! Yang benar saja!'_

"—Aku hanya mau memasukan nomorku, dan meminta nomor ponselmu, bocah. Aku tak tertarik dengan benda murahan milikmu itu—tubuhmu jauh lebih mahal dan pas untuk bayaranku."

"Ap—" warna merah muda muncul sekali lagi di wajah Eren. "Jangan berkata seolah tubuhku itu barang!"

"Terserah." Rivaille mengambil ponsel Eren yang terletak di saku baju seragam dan mengetik beberapa angka, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan ponsel itu ke arah pemilik asalnya. "Besok—atau kapanpun—kalau aku menghubungimu, kau harus datang. Kau mengerti?"

"...Kenapa harus? Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menuruti perintahmu—"

"—Atau aku akan sebar gosip bahwa kau adalah tukang intip yang tak tahu malu."

—Melawan Rivaille sama dengan menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri. Lebih baik diam dan menurut daripada melawan—atau kau akan mendapatkan kematian yang lebih menyakitkan.

Itulah opini Eren akan Rivaille, di pertemuan pertama mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang 'menyenangkan'. Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan—

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Eren."

Menarik lengan Eren sekali lagi—kali ini Rivaille membawa wajah lelaki itu agar sejajar dengan wajahnya,

Dan dengan lembut dan tanpa Eren duga—

Hari itu, ciuman pertama di pipinya telah dicuri oleh seseorang.

"—Bayaran pertamamu lunas, Eren."

—Begitu saja.

.

.

.

'Orang paling brengsek sepanjang masa.'

Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang mau di cap seperti itu, bukan? Apalagi kau di labeli sebagai orang brengsek di hari pertama kau bertemu dengan orang tersebut—entah mengapa kesannya.. kau direndahkan sekali.

—Tapi Eren tidak peduli. Mau apapun yang dirasakan oleh Rivaille, mau apapun yang menjadi respon Rivaille akan julukan yang Eren berikan seenak jidat itu kepadanya—Eren tidak peduli.

Karena menurut Eren, ia menemukan apa itu definisi dari kata 'brengsek'; ketika ia melihat iris perak itu untuk pertama kalinya,

Dan ketika mulut dan suara rendah itu memanggil namanya untuk pertama kalinya.

Menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah di pagi hari—Eren dengan sengaja mematikan ponselnya seharian penuh. Ia tahu, pasti Mikasa atau Armin akan bertanya macam-macam di sekolah hari ini, karena Eren tidak membalas pesan atau telepon dari mereka kemarin. Dan Eren juga tahu—mereka pasti khawatir akan Eren, berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki tersebut sehingga pesan mereka tak kunjung menerima balasan.

Haha!—tenang, Eren baik-baik saja. Eren ingin rasanya cepat sampai di kelas dan mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang di depan wajah kedua sahabatnya; terkadang, sifat overprotektif mereka memang menyebalkan.

Ya—sifat overprotektif itu juga yang menyebabkan Eren kebingungan sekarang.

..Kalau mereka berdua bertanya 'kenapa Eren mematikan ponselnya seharian penuh kemarin'—

—Eren harus menjawab apa?

Mustahil bukan, kalau Eren dengan santainya menjawab bahwa— '_Aku takut Rivaille menghubungiku dan menyeretku ke sebuah hotel, dan aku akan kehilangan kesucianku di hari itu juga karena tak bisa melawan'_—atau semacamnya. Tolong—Eren mau kejadian kemarin tidak diketahui siapapun, kecuali Rivaille dan dirinya!

Urgh, Eren bahkan tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin. Ia berharap robot kucing dari masa depan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam laci meja belajarnya, dan memberikan ia alat ajaib untuk menghapus ingatan—

"—Jadi, kenapa ponselmu mati seharian kemarin, hmm?"

"—HWAAA!"

Semua isi pikiran Eren buyar seketika—digantikan dengan jantungnya yang berdekat kencang karena terkejut akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Baru saja berpikir soal pertanyaan tersebut—eh, ternyata memang benar pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan kepadanya.

—Nah loh, harus menjawab apa? Tadi ia kebanyakan berpikir macam-macam, sehingga ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Maaf, Armin, kemarin ponselku—..eh... loh—Rivaille-senpai?"

—Mengira bahwa suara rendah yang sedikit seduktif itu adalah suara Armin, Eren terkejut bukan main ketika tahu bahwa yang bertanya kepadanya tadi adalah Rivaille dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang khas. Yang membedakan hanya satu; kali ini, Rivaille tampil dengan seragam sekolahnya dan rambutnya yang tertata rapi; tidak tampil dengan seragam yang kancingnya terbuka beberapa dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan seperti kemarin.

—Dan Eren pun mengutuk perlahan di dalam hatinya. Si pemilik julukan, 'orang paling brengsek sepanjang masa', akhirnya muncul juga.

"—Ponselmu sengaja dimatikan seharian penuh. Kau mau mengindariku, sepertinya."

"K-kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, untuk apa bertanya lagi?" Eren mengerutkan dahinya—tidak mau kalah.

"Hum—dari semua orang yang pernah aku ajak bermain, hanya kau yang keras kepala dan mau melawan. Merasa nyawamu ada banyak, bocah?"

"—Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menyebar gosip atau apapun, membunuhku juga boleh. Yang pasti—aku tidak akan memberikan tubuhku kepadamu!"

"Oho, menarik. Kau tidak takut dengan ancamanku?"

"—Sama sekali tidak!"

Tak bisa menahan diri—seringai lebar perlahan muncul di wajah Rivaille. oh—lelaki yang polos dan naif, tapi juga pemberani.

—sayangnya, ia dua kali lipat lebih cerdik daripada lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger yang hanya bermodalkan 'keberanian' ini.

"—Kalau begitu, kau mengalah kepadaku, bocah? Aah—membosankan, kukira kau orang yang tidak mudah menyerah dan benci kekalahan."

—Tepat sasaran, seperti panah yang menancap tepat di targetnya. Mendapat skor sempurna dan juga—

"—AKU BUKANNYA MENGALAH!"

—Mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga.

"Ooh? Tapi tadi, kau mengatakan kalimat yang seolah-olah berkata; '_Lakukan apapun sesukamu, aku menyerah.'_"

"Hah?!—Aku tidak berkata begitu! Aku hanya tidak mau menyerahkan tubuhku seperti barang yang tak berguna—"  
"Oh, ayolah, Eren. Tubuhmu itu berguna—untuk membuat aku puas, kau tahu?"

—Semburat merah itu kembali muncul di paras Eren. Masih terlalu muda untuk Eren agar terbiasa mendengarkan kata-kata agak 'menjurus' seperti itu—tapi Eren tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan merona setiap kali Rivaille berkata hal seperti itu kepada dirinya.

Belum terbiasa, hanya belum terbiasa, kok—tidak ada maksud dan artian lain.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya, aku bukannya mengaku kalah, mengerti? Dan ak—"

"—Bagaimana kalau kita bermain, Eren?" Rivaille memotong kalimat tersebut dengan sengaja, membuat Eren kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau kau menang—kau bebas dariku, ..aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Tawaran menggiurkan—Eren langsung mengubah kerutan di dahinya menjadi bola mata yang membesar dan juga sedikit ketertarikan di dalam sinar _emerald_nya. Tawaran yang bagaikan aroma manis yang menggoda—

...Tapi, penuh jebakan.

"...J-jangan pikir aku se-bodoh itu, aku tahu kau punya maksud lain—"

"Yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu, berarti ia kalah. Yang lebih mudah terbawa dan tak bisa melawan—berarti ia kalah." Rivaille membawa langkah kakinya perlahan—mendekati Eren yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Dan permainan dimulai dari—"

—Seperti sejarah yang terulang, seperti _Deja Vu _yang datang secara tiba-tiba—lengan yang sama menarik lengan miliknya, menarik wajahnya turun dan mendekat ke arah wajah yang lainnya.

—Masih beruntung karena kemarin, ciuman pertamanya yang dicuri hanya di pipi saja.

_...Kenapa?_

_..Karena—_

'_...Eh?'_ kedua iris matanya membulat—sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya... '_Loh?'_

—Ciuman keduanya baru saja direbut, dan itu ciuman yang diambil tanpa izin—dari bibirnya.

"—Dimulai dari sekarang, Eren."

—Tidak bisa mundur lagi,

Ia sudah berdiri di garis _Start._

"Ap—jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

_Dan ia sudah memulai permainan._

.

.

.

—Rivaille hanya merasa sedikit lelah dan bosan, sebenarnya.

Setiap hari ia hanya akan menemui rutinitas yang sama—memakai topeng sebagai anak baik yang tak tahu apa-apa dan melakukan kewajibannya menimba ilmu dengan baik. Dan ketika ia bisa melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya tersebut; ia akan menjadi orang yang bahkan jauh dari kata 'baik'.

Menerima beberapa lembar uang dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipakai—atau terkadang, memakai tubuhnya untuk melayani siapapun yang meminta. Setiap hari melihat raut wajah yang sama, mendengar suara yang nadanya sama, setiap hari melihat pemandangan yang sama—

Ia mulai membenci rutinitasnya ini.

Selalu berharap bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubah jalan hidupnya—keajaiban, takdir, apapun. Tapi Rivaille tak se-bodoh itu; ia tahu bahwa hal seperti itu tidak benar-benar ada. Dan tak akan terjadi dengan mudah.

Ia sudah berhenti untuk berharap.

Orang-orang hanya akan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya—

"_Tidak apa-apa jika aku bukan yang pertama,_

_Tolong dekap aku dan jangan lepaskan aku."_

...Hah,

Yang sebenarnya orang brengsek dan selalu memakai topeng itu siapa sekarang?

Rivaille,

atau—

Orang-orang yang selalu menginginkan dirinya untuk terus melayani mereka?

.

.

Hari rabu—hari ketiga dalam satu minggu.

Rivaille mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga hari ini; sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis akan membawanya ke dalam ruang OSIS dan menyatakan cinta kepadanya—secara murni dan tidak ada maksud lain.

Dengan wajah yang merona dan sikap gugup yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan—Rivaille tahu, bahwa gadis ini serius.

"—Aku.. menyukai ketua OSIS..."

—Suka itu apa, sih?

"..Petra, kau tahu bahwa aku ini suka bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap hari, bukan? Pilihanmu tidak tepat, carilah orang lain—"

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku bukan yang pertama; aku mencintaimu."

—Cinta itu, apa?

Hai ini sudah terpasang permanen di dalam pola pikirnya; bahwa ia tak bisa menerima dan tak butuh yang selalu orang sebut sebagai 'cinta'.

Obsesi masih bisa ia terima—

..Tapi, cinta? 

"..Petra, aku—"  
"A-aku akan membayarmu," surai emas gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk, "—Tolong cintailah aku, walau hanya satu hari saja."

_...Sekali lagi,_

_Siapa yang bertopeng dan yang brengsek?_

"...Tutup matamu dan atur nafasmu, Petra." Rivaille menghampiri gadis tersebut dan perlahan membuka kancing baju seragam miliknya. "Anggap saja kau sedang bermimpi tentang orang lain."

"E-eh?"

"Bawa aku ke tempat apapun yang kau suka, bawa aku sampai ke tahap manapun kau mau," —seluruh kancing baju itu telah terbuka. "Tunjukkan bahwa kau menginginkan aku. Buat aku merasakan rasa sakitnya."

—_Siapa..._

_Yang kini memakai topeng di wajahnya?_

.

.

—Mimpi, atau.. kenyataan?

Melayani lelaki atau perempuan tak masalah; selama ia mendapatkan bayaran yang pantas, Rivaille tak peduli dengan apa yang orang pikirkan tentang dirinya.

Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri—semakin hari, yang ia lakukan hanya membuat rasa bosannya semakin membesar.

Bosan, lelah, ingin berhenti—

Ingin berhenti memasang topeng yang sudah tertempel secara permanen di wajahnya.

Mungkin selama ini ia sudah meminta banyak hal aneh di dalam hidupnya; maka dari itu, ketika ia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu untuk terjadi—tak ada yang datang untuk mengabulkannya.

—Ia hanya ingin kehidupannya yang membosankan ini untuk berubah. Walau hanya perubahan kecil.

...Apa tidak bisa?

"—E.. Eren, Eren Jaeger."

—Kedua iris matanya sesaat menunjukan rasa tertarik. Dan tak banyak orang menyadari akan hal itu—

Menyebalkan sekali, rasanya.

Sekarang, akan ada sedikit putaran takdir yang muncul di dalam hidupnya—

Tapi ia tak yakin bahwa hidupnya akan berubah.

"Hoo—Eren, ya?"

Tetapi—

..Bermain-main sedikit juga tidak merugikan, bukan?

_**((Tapi—dibandingkan dengan suara yang memohon dan berkata,**_

'_**Punggung yang lebar dan jemari yang menyentuhku itu—tidak apa-apa jika itu tidak akan menjadi milikku. Tolong cintailah aku.'**_

_**Dia menjawab Rivaille dengan kalimat yang berbeda;**_

'—_**Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menyebar gosip atau apapun, membunuhku juga boleh. Yang pasti—aku tidak akan memberikan tubuhku kepadamu!'))**_

—Rivaille tertawa kecil seraya melihat ke arah buku catatannya yang terletak di atas meja.

Permainan kali ini mungkin agak sulit—bahkan untuk orang brengsek yang selalu memakai topeng seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Eren hanyalah seorang pemula—ia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Rivaille—yang memutuskan untuk memulai permainan seenaknya—benaknya kini mulai menyusun berbagai macam strategi dan cara agar bisa menang; pakai cara apapun boleh, Eren mulai menghalalkan segala cara.

Permainannya mudah—ia hanya tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille, bukan? Kalau ia jatuh cinta—maka ia kalah.

...Dan lagipula, tidak mungkin ia bisa menyukai orang brengsek seperti itu—Eren yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya bisa menang. Atau mungkin, seri? Karena Rivaille juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan mudah.

"..Tapi, kalau aku mau dia untuk kalah—aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku, bukan?"

—Sulit. Sangat sulit. Strategi yang ia susun terpaksa harus ia rombak total dari awal—memikirkan rencana baru agar seniornya ini bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"..Apa aku lebih baik bersikap sedikit lembut saja kalau dia mengajak aku bicara? Sepertinya dari kemarin, ucapanku agak kasar.."

Eren menghela nafas panjang—aah, tetapi.. kemarin itu lain soal; ia memang tak suka kepada Rivaille semenjak awal, dan wajar saja jika melawan ketika ada orang yang hendak menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba, bukan?

"Berarti aku harus berpura-pura manis di hadapannya? _bleh_—aku malas dan jijik membayangkannya.."

Mengatur ulang strategi di dalam benaknya—Eren mulai mengingat kembali sifat-sifat Rivaille yang sejauh ini ia ketahui.

—Mari kita lihat. Pertama, ia brengsek. Kedua, ia brengsek. Ketiga, ia brengsek—

"...Lupakan soal membuat orang itu jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku hanya perlu bertahan dan jangan membiarkan diriku terbawa oleh pesonanya—"

...Pesona?

Eren menggeleng-geleng kepala tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya sampai akhir—ia baru saja mengatakan 'pesona'?! pesona kepalamu, orang brengsek seperti Rivaille itu—pesona apa yang ia miliki, memangnya?

Terlalu lembek, terlalu lemah—Eren kembali mengatur rencana. Kalau ia terus-terusan bimbang dan banyak pertimbangan seperti ini, ia hanya akan mendapatkan hasil yang sama seperti kemarin; kalah cepat, dan diserang duluan.

"..._tte_—kenapa aku jadi serius dalam mengikuti permainan ini?"

—Oh, entahlah, Eren.

Sepertinya takdir mempermainkanmu—karena yang kau hadapi adalah orang paling brengsek sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

Hari ke satu.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu siapa yang membuat langkah pertama—

Sepertinya kalian semua tahu jawabannya.

"...Lalu, untuk apa kau menyeretku ke ruang kesehatan dan tiba-tiba mendorongku ke atas kasur, senpai?"

"—Hee.. reaksi yang datar, membosankan."

Kedua pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat—pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci karena seseorang kini sedang berada di atasnya. Posisi yang 'menjanjikan'—kalau saja Eren menyukai atau memiliki perasaan kepada lelaki di atasnya tersebut, mungkin Eren sudah senang bukan main dengan posisi seperti ini.

Tapi Eren berhasil mengendalikan diri hari ini—berusaha sebisa mungkin agar rona merah tak muncul di wajahnya, dan sebisa mungkin tak terpancing dengan wajah seniornya yang memang sedikit tampan, dan seringai tipis yang menggoda di wajahnya.

"—Suka memperhatikan wajahku, hmm?"

—Coret yang terakir, ia tidak tampan. Ia menyebalkan.

"S-siapa yang memperhatikan wajahmu? Aku memperhatikan langit-langit—"

"Kuberi satu tips jika kau mau berbohong; jangan sampai bicaramu gagap seperti itu."

Eren menggigit bagian bawah mulutnya—menahan diri untuk membalas kata-kata Rivaille yang sudah jelas memang mengenai sasaran. Iris _emerald _nya memutuskan untuk melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain—kemanapun boleh, asal tidak kepada lelaki yang kini masih berada di atasnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Eren—anggap saja ini bukan bagian dari permainan. Anggap saja ini sedikit istirahat—kau mau mencoba melakukannya denganku?"

"...Me—melakukan.. apa?" Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas—pembicaraan apa lagi yang dimaksud Rivaille kali ini?

"Melakukan 'itu'—sama dengan yang aku lakukan di ruang OSIS kemarin... hanya sa—"  
"—JANGAN BERCANDA! Hal seperti itu 'kan lebih baik dilakukan setelah menikah, bodoh!"

"..Tapi kita berdua sesama lelaki, bukannya tidak masalah?"

"—Lelaki atau perempuan, tetap saja tidak boleh! lagipula—"

Lagipula..

"...Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal seperti itu—dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai saja."

—Kalimat itu membuat kedua iris perak milik Rivaille membesar dan membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

'_**Tidak apa-apa jika aku bukan yang pertama**_**—'**

"..Jadi untuk yang pertama kali pun, kamu tidak ingin melakukannya dengan sembarang orang, begitu?"

"..Hah? Ya—tentu saja, kenapa aku harus memilih sembarang orang?"

'_**Tolong cintai aku sepenuhnya.'**_

"..Kau.."

Rivaille melepaskan satu tangan yang awalnya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Eren—kini ia membawa satu tangannya itu ke helaian rambut berwarna coklat milik lelaki di bawahnya.

Jemarinya merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya helaian rambut tersebut untuk ukuran seorang anak lelaki—rambutnya bahkan terasa lebih lembut dibandingkan surai milik berbagai wanita yang selama ini menjadi teman 'bermain'nya.

"..S-senpai?"

Dan jemari itu kini turun menyentuh kulit wajah yang selama ini tidak diperhatikan dengan baik olehnya—lembut dan bersih, entah mengapa kesan itu yang pertama kali muncul ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Eren Jaeger.

—Tindakannya yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan anak se-polos dan suci ini..

...Apa tidak salah, ya?

.

.

—_Aku tidak mengerti apa itu rasa bersalah,_

_Aku hanya membiarkan diriku membawa mereka kemanapun yang aku mau._

_Aku hanya membiarkan mereka merasakan apa yang aku lakukan_—

_Hingga mereka hancur sepenuhnya._

_._

_._

"—Kau membiarkan pertahananmu terbuka, Eren."

"...Eh? "

Tangannya berpindah dari sisi wajah Eren, dan kini—tangan tersebut ia bawa untuk menarik kemeja seragam sekolah Eren secara paksa, hingga robek.

"Ap—senpai?!"

_Tak perlu didengar, tak perlu didengar—_

"Apa yang kau lakukan—ah! H-hentikan—"

—_Apa harus didengar?_

Rivaille mengabaikan tiap protes yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Eren—pikirannya sibuk kepada tangan yang kini sedang memainkan dada bidang milik Eren, sesekali memainkan kedua titik merah muda di dada bidang tersebut dengan jemarinya—dan lelaki di bawahnya berusaha menepis tangan Rivaille sekuat tenaga.

"A-ah—henti..kan.."

—_Tidak perlu didengarkan, bukan?_

"Ck—tanganmu itu tidak bisa diam, ya? Apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu—agar aku bisa langsung bermain dengan mulutku?"

"Bu—bukan! Hentikan, bercandamu sudah keterlaluan!" Eren mengangkat tangannya yang tak terkunci, dan siap untuk melayangkan tamparan indah di wajah Rivaille—

—dan sekali lagi, ia kalah cepat.

"—Kh!" Rivaille kembali mengunci lengan Eren yang tadi sempat ia lepaskan untuk sesaat—sungguh, Eren membuatnya ingin tertawa sekencang mungkin. Reaksi yang diberikan lelaki ini selalu di luar dugaan—

..Dan permainan ini dibuat semakin menyenangkan dengan respon tak terduga itu.

"—Aku sudah bilang kalau saat ini aku serius, bukan?" Rivaille tertawa kecil dengan suara rendah yang sedikit terdengar seduktif. "Istirahat sejenak dari permainan. Yang berarti, ini serius, Eren."

Sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terpancing dan akan melawan—Eren meronta sekuat tenaga. Yang benar saja—ia belum membuat langkah pertama, dan ia sudah diberi serangan yang besar seperti ini?

—Jangan bercanda, ia tidak mau terkena _Knock Out _terlalu cepat!

"Serius ataupun tidak—aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini denganmu!"

"—Dan aku tidak peduli." Rivaille membawa wajahnya menuju sisi leher Eren yang jenjang—"Aku akan membuatmu merasa puas, kenapa kau tidak menurut saja, hmm?"

"B-bukan masalah puas atau tida—akh!" Eren merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam tubuhnya—ketika Rivaille menjilat sisi lehernya dengan lidah yang terasa panas, membuatnya sedikit terkejut untuk sesaat. "J-jangan menjilatku tiba-tiba, senpai!"

"—Hmm." Rivaille hanya memberikan respon singkat dan kembali memainkan leher Eren—satu jilatan yang ia berikan memberikan rasa aneh di lidahnya, tapi ini bukan rasa yang ia benci—

_Sudah tak mau mendengar._

"S-senpa—ahh.."

Tak puas hanya dengan menjilat—Rivaille menghisap kulit berwarna kecoklatan tersebut perlahan. Perlahan—agar setidaknya, Eren tak merasakan sakit di awal. Untuk yang masih suci seperti dirinya ini, memang lebih baik bermain pelan-pelan, bukan?

Sementara Eren lama-lama merasa lelah karena terlalu banyak meronta—tak peduli seberapa kuat ia berusaha untuk mendorong jauh tubuh di atasnya ini, tenaganya seperti tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa bebas dari genggamannya.

Dan rona wajah yang ditemani tetesan keringat kini perlahan muncul di wajahnya—satu pantangan Eren yang gagal untuk dilakukan; tapi, ia belum kalah. Karena ia sama sekali tidak—

—Merasakan cinta.

Eren masih bisa melanjutkan permainan, setidaknya begitu.

"Ungh—senpai, kumohon, berhenti—" Kulitnya seperti mati rasa—Rivaille kini menghisap kulitnya semakin keras, terkadang sesekali menggigitnya—Eren yakin, bekas gigitan itu tak akan bisa hilang dengan mudah dan sekarang ia harus mencari alasan baru untuk Mikasa dan Armin yang pasti akan membanjiri dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan—

—Ugh! bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!

"Senpai, kalau kau tidak melepaskan aku, maka aku akan menendangmu secara paks—"

"Panggil namaku, Eren.." Rivaille membawa mulutnya dekat dengan cuping telinga Eren yang kini berwarna merah—"Kalau kau memanggil namaku, maka aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Ap—k-kenapa juga aku harus memanggil namamu, hah?!"  
"—Panggil namaku, Eren. Itu bukan hal yang sulit, bukan? Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini." Rivaille tertawa kecil—suaranya dekat dengan pendengaran Eren, membuat Eren menelan ludah karena gugup. "..Atau karena kau menyukaiku, maka dari itu sulit untukmu memanggil namaku?"

"...Siapa bilang?!" Eren tidak mau kalah, dan ia kembali menelan ludah. Ia menarik nafas—"R.. R-Rivai—"

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu. Kau mendapatkan hukuman." —Rivaille menggigit cuping telinga Eren dengan cukup keras.

"—Rivaille—akh! Hentikan, hentikan, jangan disitu—"  
"Tadi suaramu tidak jelas, katakan sekali lagi."

"Kh—R—Rivaille, Rivaille, Rivaille!" Eren mati-matian berusaha mengatur suaranya agar terdengar lantang—persetan dengan 'jaga imej', ia hanya ingin lolos untuk saat ini.

—Dan Rivaille cukup puas dengan usaha Eren yang terlihat lucu di matanya tersebut.

"Pfft—baiklah, kau lolos." Rivaille beranjak dari posisi awalnya—kini tubuhnya perlahan menjauh dari Eren yang masih mengatur nafas dan mencoba untuk menghapus rona di wajahnya. "..Aku belum melakukan apapun dan kau sudah memasang wajah seperti itu? Hah."

"—Berisik! Daripada membicarakan hal itu—kau harus tanggung jawab, seragamku rusak karena kau!"

"Pakai saja dulu _blazer _milikku, untuk sementara." Rivaille melempar _blazer _nya ke arah Eren dan merapikan diri—sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Besok seragammu akan aku ganti. Sampai nanti, Eren."

—Dan dengan satu seringai penuh arti—Rivaille meninggalkan Eren yang masih merona dan juga _blazer_ miliknya yang ternyata terlalu kecil untuk tubuh Eren.

—_Melelahkan, bukan?_

_Padahal permainan baru saja dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

Eren mengambil sekotak perekat luka dari dalam kotak obat—membuka satu bungkus plester dan menempelkannya di sisi leher yang kini penuh dengan bekas gigitan berwarna biru dan juga merah.

Eren menggerutu dalam hati—ternyata benar, hasil dari 'pekerjaan' Rivaille memang meninggalkan bekas. Dan bekasnya juga bukan bekas yang mudah untuk hilang; Eren yakin _bitemark _ini tak akan hilang sampai dua atau tiga minggu.

—Dan alasan yang tak bermutu harus segera ia siapkan; setidaknya, alasan yang bisa mengelabui Armin dan Mikasa.

Eren kembali menatap ke arah cermin—melihat tiga lembar perekat luka sudah menempel dengan sempurna di sisi lehernya, dan juga menutupi sempurna _bitemark_ pemberian lelaki paling brengsek di dunia.

Eren keluar dari dalam ruang kesehatan dengan helaan nafas yang panjang. Seragam yang sobek, perekat luka yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi leher... Eren yakin, pasti banyak sekali yang harus dijelaskan kepada Mikasa dan Armin hari ini. Jika tidak ada penjelasan—mereka pasti akan ber-asumsi yang tidak-tidak.

Mungkin Armin akan mengira bahwa Eren berkelahi dengan beberapa orang.

Dan Mikasa akan menyangka bahwa Eren digencet oleh beberapa orang, kemudian terluka.

Eren kembali menghela nafas—sepertinya, sampai dua hari yang lalu, kehidupannya berjalan normal dan tak ada masalah apapun... dan sekarang, lihat dirinya—mulai mencari banyak alasan untuk menutupi kebohongan.

Dan semua itu ulah dari satu orang yang benar-benar memutar hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat;

Rivaille.

"...Kalau begini caranya, aku mungkin memang harus menyusun rencana.." gumam Eren—seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. "Kalau tidak ada rencana sama sekali, nanti aku akan lengah seperti tadi, lagi. Ugh."

Masih bergumam sendirian—Eren tak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah menyeringai tipis seraya melihatnya dari posisi aman; tak terlihat dan tersembunyi.

"—Mari kita lihat rencana seperti apa yang kau punya itu, Eren."

.

.

.

—Hari kedua.

Berbeda dengan hari kemarin—hari ini Eren berjalan menuju sekolah ditemani Armin dan Mikasa. Setidaknya, hari ini ia tak akan diserang secara tiba-tiba—itupun kalau Rivaille benar-benar tidak punya otak sampai berani menyerangnya di tempat umum.

Tapi tetap saja, waspada itu perlu. Eren sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—khawatir akan ada sosok lelaki bertubuh pendek yang menyeringai ke arahnya, dan menyeretnya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam ruang kesehatan seperti kemarin.

ohoho—tidak, Eren sudah punya rencana matang di dalam benaknya hari ini. serangan apapun yang Rivaille berikan—Eren yakin seratus persen bahwa ia akan bisa menghadapinya.

"...Eren, kenapa kau menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti itu?" Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kau seperti gadis yang menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang."

—Eren tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"—SEPERTI APA, KATAMU?!"

"Seperti gadis yang menunggu kekas—"

"—HA! Dia bahkan jauh dari kata 'kekasih'! kalau bisa, aku ingin memberinya label sebagai 'sampah' saja!" Eren tertawa dengan nada sarkasme dan wajah penuh emosi. "Hah, orang macam itu—"

"—Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud itu, Eren?"

—Oh, sial. Ia keceplosan.

"...Itu..."

"—Dari kemarin, sikapmu aneh, loh.." Armin menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan kilatan mata yang penuh rasa khawatir. "Kau menghilang entah kemana di waktu istirahat. Ketika kau kenbali—tiba-tiba, di lehermu ada luka. Seragammu juga sobek dan kau memakai _blazer _yang ukurannya kekecilan. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

—Ya, Eren tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya jadi korban pelecehan seksual kakak kelasnya yang dengan seenak jidat mengajaknya 'bermain', itu saja.

"—Aku tidak apa-apa, Armin. Jangan khawatir."

—Ya, jangan khawatir.

Karena cepat atau lambat; hasil permainan bisa ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau suka makan siang di tempat seperti ini, ya?"

—Tiga jam ketenangannya di dalam kelas mungkin tidak cukup; Eren mendecak kesal ketika Rivaille datang ke tempat dimana ia biasa makan siang sendirian—atap sekolah. Entah bagaimana bisa seniornya itu tahu bahwa Eren ada disini—mungkin ia merangkap sebagai _stalker _juga, selain menjual diri di dalam sekolah. Siapa yang tahu?

"..Atau kau justru sengaja memilih tempat sepi untuk makan siangmu, hmm? Jadi kalau aku muncul seperti ini dan menyerangmu—" Rivaille meraih dagu Eren dengan tangan kanannya. "Tak akan ada yang mendengar kita."

_Kaats!_ —Eren kembali merona, tanpa sadar.

"—Hah, bermimpi saja selagi kau bisa, senpai." Eren menepis tangan Rivaille dan kembali menatap _bento_nya. "Bukankah kau yang mengikuti aku kesini secara diam-diam? Dasar _stalker."_

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mengikutimu secara sengaja, Eren. Aku kebetulan melihatmu setelah aku selesai berurusan dengan salah seorang 'klien'."

—Eren berhenti mengunyah _bento_nya.

'Klien'—berarti, Rivaille baru saja 'melayani' seseorang, seperti biasa. Dan di jam pagi seperti ini—yang benar saja?!

"..Hey, sebenarnya dari kemarin aku ingin tahu—tapi.. kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Maksudmu, menjual diriku sendiri di dalam lingkungan sekolah?"

Eren mengangguk. "..Apa memang faktor keuangan yang memaksamu?"

—Karena kalau jawabannya adalah 'iya', predikat 'lelaki paling brengsek sepanjang masa' itu harus Eren cabut untuk sementara.

"Pfft—tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sebegitu butuhnya dengan uang, kok."

...Atau tidak. Lelaki ini memang brengsek.

"Hah—lalu.. kenapa?"

"..Karena aku bosan dan melakukan hal seperti itu menyenangkan."

_Deg!_ —entah kenapa, untuk sesaat Eren merasa sakit di dadanya—seperti dihantam oleh benda yang cukup keras untuk beberapa saat.

"...Menyenangkan.. katamu?"

"Yaa, begitulah. Awalnya aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya 'cinta'—namun mereka memberikan aku definisi yang salah." Rivaille tertawa hampa di tengah kalimatnya. "Dan dari definisi yang salah itu—aku mendapatkan definisi dari 'kepuasan'. Kau tidak tahu, Eren, bagaimana aku suka melihat wajah orang-orang yang dengan bodohnya selalu kembali kepadaku itu—ketika bermain, mereka betul-betul seperti anak anjing yang memohon pertolongan. Ketika aku memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka seperti anak anjing yang kesenangan. Dan ketika mereka aku tinggalkan—"

_I don't need love; I can't take it._

"—Mereka akan terpuruk dan dengan putus asanya meminta aku untuk kembali."

_I'm a masked bitch, after all._

_I should feel no pain; it's all just a game for me._

"...Tapi—apa kau tidak merasakan perasaan mereka?! Kau—"  
"—Aku ini hanya orang brengsek yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng. Aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun, dan aku tidak peduli, Eren."

—iris perak itu kembali menusuk.

Namun kali ini..

Sakitnya terasa begitu nyata.

"Dan kau, tak lama lagi, juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau akan kalah, meminta dan memohon kepadaku, dan akan mati-matian mengejarku untuk kembali. Aah—aku tak sabar sampai hari itu tiba, Eren."

"...Jadi," Eren meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya—ia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki nafsu untuk menghabiskan makanannya. "Kalau hal itu benar terjadi—kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

_**I don't need love, I can't take it. **_

_**Keep piling up your obsession**_**—**__

_**Close your eyes, catch your breath. **_

—_**And just dream of someone else.**_

"—Tentu saja, Eren. Kau pikir aku akan menerimamu begitu saja?"

"...Oh. Aku.. mengerti."

—_**PLAK!**_

Isi _bento_ yang berhamburan ke atas lantai itu tak Eren pedulikan—ia beranjak dan membawa telapak tangannya untuk menampar lelaki brengsek di hadapannya sekuat tenaga.

"..Itu bayaranku, lunas. Aku berhenti dari permainanmu—aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Eren mengambil kotak _bento_nya yang kini kosong melompong, dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil pemberian Mikasa. Ia bergegas pergi tanpa mau repot-repot menatap ke arah Rivaille walau hanya satu detik—ia tahu bahwa Rivaille kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

...Dan lagi..

Eren tidak mau Rivaille melihat wajahnya—yang merasa kesakitan karena..

Ia membayangkan jika Rivaille benar-benar membuang dirinya—apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia akan menangis sendirian, dan Rivaille akan tertawa penuh kemenangan—tidak adil, bukan?

..Tapi yang membuat Eren kini menahan air matanya bukan itu.

"...Ukh, sial.."

Bagaimana kalau hari itu benar-benar datang?

Hari dimana ia akan diberi 'kepuasan'—lalu ditinggalkan, begitu saja.

Dan ia akan memohon-mohon agar Rivaille kembali kepadanya; meski lelaki itu tak akan mendengar.

"..Dia benar-benar lelaki paling brengsek sepanjang masa."

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

Setelah tak melewati kejadian apapun di hari kedua—kecuali dirinya yang ditampar oleh Eren di atap sekolah—Rivaille mulai merasakan kebosanan. Hari ini hari Jumat, yang berarti sekolah akan usai lebih cepat—dan besok adalah hari libur yang ditunggu oleh semua murid di penjuru dunia.

Rivaille tak memiliki pekerjaan hari ini; mungkin orang-orang sedang sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk memakai jasa 'bermain'nya untuk beberapa saat. Dan di waktu senggang seperti ini—Rivaille merasakan kebosanannya berlipat ganda.

Sesaat, terpikir di benaknya bahwa ia mungkin bisa menemui Eren hari ini—dan kembali pada misi awalnya untuk mengerjai bocah itu sampai ia menang. Namun mengingat rasa sakit karena ditampar kemarin itu—Rivaille sedikit ragu.

Bukan, tamparan itu sebenarnya tidak seberapa—Rivaille juga berniat untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Eren yang tak mau mengikut permainannya lagi dan kabur begitu saja. Rivaille akan tetap bermain sampai ia bisa menaklukkan bocah bernama Eren Jaeger ini; tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

—Tapi..

Wajah yang Eren tunjukkan kemarin—wajah yang menunjukkan rasa sakit itu,

Entah kenapa tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya.

"—Dan hal itu membuat aku ragu. Tch, kenapa aku harus memikirkan soal raut wajah lelaki itu? Bukankah seharusnya.."

_Bukankah seharusnya_—

_Aku tidak peduli?_

"..Ck, aku pulang saja. Isi kepalaku berantakan."

_**I'm a masked bitch, after all.**_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ke enam.

Eren merasakan rutinitas sehari-harinya telah kembali normal—hari jumat kemarin, Rivaille sama sekali tidak menemui dirinya. Dan hari sabtu juga minggu adalah hari libur sekolah—ia menikmati waktu santainya di rumah tanpa gangguan. Dan kini kembali ke hari Senin—Eren sudah percaya diri seratus persen bahwa tamparannya kemarin sudah membuat Rivaille menyerah dan mengakhiri permainan.

Berjalan dengan beban yang rasanya terangkat dari bahu—Eren menjalani hari Senin— yang biasanya ia benci— dengan sedikit rasa semangat. Eren mempelajari banyak hal dari beberapa hari kemarin; dan salah satunya adalah, hargailah waktu yang kau punya, sebelum seseorang bernama Rivaille mengambilnya—

"Oi, bocah."

—Darimu.

'_Muncul lagi, mahluk menyebalkan ini... kukira ia sudah menyerah!' _Eren mengerutkan dahinya—ia tidak mau berbalik dan menghadap Rivaille yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Baru saja, ia berterima kasih karena sudah diberikan hari yang begitu indah.. masa iya hari yang indah itu harus hancur dengan cepat?

Memutuskan untuk membuat hari Senin miliknya tidak rusak, Eren berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab sapaan Rivaille begitu saja. Beberapa langkah sudah membawanya jauh, meninggalkan Rivaille. dan Eren sempat bersyukur karena ia pikir, Rivaille tidak akan mengejar.

—Sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki orang yang berlari ke arahnya..

Dan mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras, membuatnya berbalik seraya meringis kesakitan.

"—Aduh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih—"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau berhenti dari permainan ini, atau apapun. Tapi aku, tidak akan menyerah." Rivaille mendorong tubuh Eren yang lebih tinggi darinya ke sebuah pagar besi yang membatasi jalan raya. "Dan selama kau memiliki tanda ini—"

Rivaille menarik perekat luka yang tertempel di sisi leher Eren dengan paksa—rasa sakit yang luar biasa untuk beberapa detik dirasakan oleh Eren yang kini menyentuh sisi lehernya.

"—Sakit!"

"—Itu berarti kau adalah milikku, bocah."

—_Sekali lagi, aku bertanya,_

_...Siapa yang sebenarnya memakai topeng di wajahnya?_

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengaku menjadi milikmu! Jangan seenaknya—"

"—Dan aku tidak ingat kau punya hak untuk mengatur apa yang ingin aku lakukan." Rivaille menjauhkan telapak tangan Eren yang memegangi sisi lehernya—jemari miliknya kini menyentuh bekas luka yang ia torehkan disana, beberapa hari lalu. "Jadi diamlah dan nikmati saja permainan ini, Eren."

—_Kita buktikan,_

_Siapa yang sebenanya 'brengsek' di dalam permainan ini._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ke tujuh.

Eren terpaksa harus membeli perekat luka baru kemarin—perekat lukanya yang lama dilepas secara paksa oleh Rivaille, dan ia tak mau tanda-tanda indah di sisi lehernya untuk di ekspos dan terlihat secara terang-terangan.

Hah, bukannya karena Eren senang dengan _bitemark _sialan ini—sebaliknya, kalau bisa—justru ia ingin mengganti kulitnya dengan yang baru agar _bitemark _pemberian Rivaille bisa hilang dengan segera.

Hari ke tujuh dan belum ada perkembangan yang berarti diantara Eren dan permainan busuk yang Rivaille ciptakan—bahkan kemarin, Rivaille tak terlihat lagi setelah melepaskan perekat luka di lehernya secara paksa. Entahlah—Eren berharap di dalam hati kecilnya bahwa Rivaille mungkin sudah menyerah dan mau mengakhiri permainan. Tapi mengingat kembali kata-katanya kemarin—Eren yakin, dibandingkan 'menyerah'—Rivaille mungkin sedang mengatur rencana baru, saat ini.

Eren mendecak kesal; ia juga saat ini harusnya melakukan hal yang sama, mengatur strategi agar bisa menang dari permainan yang Rivaille berikan—karena keputusannya untuk mengakhiri permainan ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pembuat permainan.

...Menyebalkan.

Eren membawa langkah kakinya ke perpustakaan dengan lesu—ah, ia sudah hilang semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran bahasa di perpustakaan hari ini. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan masuk ke dalam selimut, lalu tidur dan tak pernah membuka mata lagi.

"..Aku ingin pulaaang.."

"—Jangan malas-malasan begitu, Eren. Apa harus aku menggendongmu sampai perpustakaan?" Mikasa menghela nafas panjang. "Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti ada masalah.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah—aku baik-baik saja... um, dimana Armin?"

"Dia pergi duluan bersama Jean dan Marco. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Eren... kau yakin kalau kau tidak apa-apa?"

"—Aku.. yakin, Mikasa."

Eren memalingkan wajah dan menghela nafas panjang—Eren memang tak pandai berbohong, dan Mikasa tahu dengan jelas bahwa Eren sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang mengganggunya saat ini; tapi sebagai teman yang baik, Mikasa tak mau memancing lebih jauh—kalaupun ia memancing agar Eren mau memberitahunya, Mikasa yakin Eren akan marah dan berkata _'Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tak perlu kau untuk selalu mengurusiku!'_

"...Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tidak apa-apa.." Mikasa meraih tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya erat—namun, juga terasa lembut. "Tapi aku selalu ada disini untukmu, Eren. Aku akan membantumu kapanpun kau mau."

Eren kini kembali mengarahkan fokus pandangannya pada Mikasa—wajah temannya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dan wajahnya yang mengerutkan dahi sedari tadi itu kini perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Mikasa memang teman yang baik—meski terkadang sikap overprotektifnya itu membuat Eren kesal, tapi Eren tahu bahwa teman seperti Mikasa dan Armin itu dibutuhkan dalam hidupnya.

"..Um, terima kasih, Mikasa."

Eren membelai lembut kepala gadis itu—sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan bersamanya. yah—setidaknya, ia mendapatkan sedikit semangat untuk terus melanjutkan pelajaran.

—dan Eren yang kini sudah bersemangat kembali itu tak sadar, bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dari balik dinding—menatapnya dengan iris perak yang kini begitu gelap dan menunjukkan rasa keki.

"...Berani menyentuh orang lain, tapi tak berani menyentuhku, hmm? —Kau benar-benar mati kali ini, Eren."

.

.

.

Deretan buku yang tertata rapi di atas rak menjadi pemandangan yang menyambut—Eren bergegas menuju rak buku yang sudah disusun dengan buku-buku bahasa Jerman, sementara Mikasa pergi ke rak yang berlawanan arah untuk mencari buku bahasa Belanda. Di pelajaran bahasa bebas kali ini mereka diberi pilihan untuk memilih bahasa apapun yang mereka mau; asalkan mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan tepat waktu.

Mengutuk diri sendiri karena memilih bahasa Jerman—Eren kini mencari kamus lengkap di rak yang lainnya. Bahasa Jerman tak begitu banyak panduannya, dan buku yang tersedia sudah hampir semua ia baca—tetap saja, tak ada yang cocok satupun dengan topik tugas yang ia kerjakan.

Eren menelusuri bagian perpustakaan lebih jauh—ia kini menjelajahi rak paling pojok dan letaknya di belakang, mencoba peruntungannya—siapa tahu, disana ada buku yang cocok dengan tema tugasnya.

Menjelajahi deretan buku yang diawali dengan huruf 'W', Eren melihat satu per satu judul buku yang tertata—beberapa judul menarik perhatiannya, dan dengan senang hati Eren mengambil buku-buku tersebut untuk dibaca. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengakhiri pelajaran terakhir ini—ia ingin cepat pulang dan berharap bahwa Rivaille tak akan memunculkan diri, hari ini.

Tiga buku sudah ada di tangannya—Eren memutuskan bahwa ia tiga buku ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi panduan untuk tugasnya.

"Baiklah—saatnya mengerjakan tugas! Mungkin aku juga akan meminta bantuan Mika—umph!"

.

.

"...Eren, apa kau sudah selesai mencari buku—loh?"

Mikasa hanya menemukan tiga buah buku yang terjatuh berserakan di lantai, dan tak ada sosok Eren Jaeger disana.

.

.

.

—Eren perlahan membuka matanya.

..Loh, sejak kapan ia ada di ruang OSIS? Seingatnya, tadi ia ada di dalam perpustakaan dan mencari buku untuk bahan tugasnya.. dan kemudian—

"..Oh, tadi ada yang menutup mulutku dengan sesuatu dan aku hilang kesadaran.."

—Baiklah, Eren kali ini mengingat dengan jelas; setelah selesai mencari buku untuk bahan tugasnya, ia merasakan mulutnya ditutup oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari bahan kain; sayangnya, ia tak tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu karena ia diserang dari belakang.

..Dan dari semua orang yang bisa ia jadikan tersangka, hanya satu yang kemungkinan akan jadi pemenangnya.

"...Rivaille, pasti."

Eren menghela nafas—lelaki itu, apa ia sudah gila? Nekat sekali, sampai menculik Eren secara paksa seperti ini. Eren mendengus kesal—tak ada gunanya ia diam disini, lebih baik ia abur selagi Rivaille tidak ada—

...Ah.

"...Dia mengikat lengan dan kakiku pada kursi kayu ini?! sialan—"

Eren melihat lengannya yang terikat ke belakang kursi, dan juga kedua kakinya yang terikat rapi dengan sebuah tali—membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak total, terkunci di atas kursi kayu milik properti anggota OSIS.

"Ugh—dasar lelaki tidak waras, ia sampai mengikatku seperti ini, maksudnya apa?!" Eren meronta—berharap talinya tidak diikat begitu kuat dan bisa lepas degan beberapa gerakan kecil yang ia buat. "Ukh—"

"_Guten Morgen, _Eren." Eren merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang—suara rendah yang khas menyapa pendengarannya. "Kau membiarkan dirimu lengah lagi, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan."

"...Che, jangan dekat-dekat!—aku tak menyangka kau berani mengambil langkah di tempat umum."

"Oh, aku hanya dapat melihat kesempatan dimanapun aku berada. Keahlian yang jarang dimiliki orang lain, bukan?" Rivaille tertawa kecil, masih memeluk tubuh Eren dari belakang. "Nah... mungkin, hasil permainan bisa ditentukan hari ini?"

"—Tidak bisa! Kau curang karena kau mengikatku seperti ini!"

"Tak ada aturan bahwa kau tidak boleh bermain curang, Eren. Kau seharusnya memakai otakmu lebih baik." Rivaille meraih dagu Eren dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau ingin agar permainan ini berakhir, bukan? Bersyukurlah—permainan ini akan berakhir.. sebentar lagi."

Rivaille membawa wajahnya mendekati telinga Eren—kini lidahnya memulai permainan.

"Akh—j-jangan mulai main jilat lagi, senpai!" Eren merasakan lidah yang sedikit panas itu menjilati tiap bagian telinganya—rona merah tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak muncul; pantangannya harus gagal sekali lagi. "—Senpai!"

Inci demi inci kulit Eren ingin ia rasakan, itulah yang ada di dalam benak Rivaille saat ini. Lidahnya yang menjamah telinga Eren kini turun ke lehernya; satu irama dengan berbagai suara yang Eren keluarkan dari mulutnya. Beberapa desahan yang tertahan, suara erangan yang meminta untuk berhenti—

—Tapi, suara itu membuatnya semakin tidak ingin untuk berhenti.

"Ungh—senpai, kumohon, hentikan—"

"Eren.." Rivaille kini berpindah posisi—kini ia berhadapan dengan mangsa yang memiliki warna hijau di matanya. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah yang kecil dan merona di hadapannya—dan Eren memejamkan kedua matanya dengan rapat. "...Benar, tutuplah matamu, Eren—mimpikanlah siapapun, mimpikanlah orang lain—tak usah memikirkan diriku. Anggap saja kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Suara yang berbisik itu membuat Eren menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya semakin keras—menahan diri agar dirinya tak mengatakan apapun yang dapat membuatnya salah langkah. Tidak boleh terbawa, tidak boleh terbawa—Eren terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terbawa oleh lelaki ini.

"Jangan tahan dirimu—pejamkan matamu dan atur nafasmu, permainan ini tak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Tangan Rivaille turun—dari wajah Eren, perlahan turun menuju dada bidangnya—"Menahan diri itu tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Kau tak perlu melakukannya—aku akan membantumu, Eren."

Semakin turun—kini tangan itu mendarat di perutnya, "Sorot matamu selalu menunjukkan rasa kesepian; aku tak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau memalingkan wajah."

Semakin turun lagi, dan perlahan—tangan itu menyentuh sesuatu milik Eren yang paling berharga. "...Aku tahu kau memang menginginkan aku, sedari hari pertama kita bertemu."

"—Akh!" Merasakan ada satu tangan yang menyentuh benda miliknya—Eren kini membuka mata untuk sesaat, sebelum ia menutupnya kembali. Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh terbawa—

"Tidak apa-apa, Eren." Rivaille tertawa kecil dan memperkecil jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajah milik Eren—matanya menatap lurus pada bibir yang terkunci rapat dan sedikit gemetar. "..Tidak apa-apa jika aku bukan yang pertama."

Rivaille menangkap bibir yang gemetar tersebut dengan miliknya—Eren otomatis membuka mata karena terkejut akan apa yang Rivaille lakukan. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Rivaille mengambil ciuman di bibirnya; kali ini, Rivaille sedikit bermain kasar. Rivaille mengulum bibir milik Eren layaknya permen yang bisa kau beli di _konbini_—rasanya sama-sama manis. Sesekali Rivaille menjilat dan menggigit bibir lawan mainnya—mengharapkan Eren bisa memberikan sedikit celah untuk lidahnya bermain.

—Namun keras kepala adalah salah satu sifat utama milik Eren; ia masih menutup mulutnya dan tak mau memberikan celah sedikitpun. Masih berpikir bahwa ia bisa menahan diri dan tak akan terjebak oleh Rivaille—meski rona di wajahnya dan juga reaksi di balik celana panjangnya mengkhianati.

_**Close your eyes; catch your breath. **_

_**And just dream of someone else.**_

Satu sentuhan kecil lagi di bawah perutnya—dan Eren lengah. Rivaille tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik ciuman; ia tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan Eren. Seketika ia membuat lidahnya ikut bermain, ketika Eren membuka kecil mulutnya; membuat lidahnya menelusuri tiap rongga mulut lelaki tersebut, membuat ia memaksa lidah Eren untuk ikut bermain bersamanya.

Eren menelan ludah—entahlah, rasanya aneh. Kini yang ia telan bukan hanya air miliknya saja; dan ia tak membenci rasa aneh yang kini ada di dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya tidak manis, tidak pahit—

Tapi entah kenapa, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti—begitu menggoda.

Eren berhenti meronta—bertepatan dengan Rivaille yang melepaskan ciumannya, membuat segaris saliva terbentuk dari bibir mereka; Eren tak bisa mengatur lagi pikirannya. Seperti apa wajah yang ia tunjukkan kepada Rivaille saat ini? warna apa yang wajahnya torehkan saat ini? seperti apa nafasnya terdengar saat ini?

Sorot mata yang sayu dan 'memohon', rona wajah yang menkhianati usahanya selama ini, dan juga nafas yang terputus-putus; terlihat jelas oleh lawan bermainnya saat ini. Rivaille mengeluarkan seringainya sekali lagi; mulutnya kembali bertanya.

"Nah, Eren.." Rivaille membuka kancing seragam baju Eren perlahan-lahan—"Masih mau menahan diri? Teman kecilmu sepertinya sudah bereaksi semenjak tadi, kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"—Kh.." hanya satu respon singkat yang Eren berikan; dirinya terlalu lelah, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan panas. "...Kau.. memberikan aku.. obat—atau sesuatu yang aneh.. ketika pingsan tadi?"

"...Kau baru sadar sekarang, hmm?"

—Jawaban dari tiap gestur yang Eren berikan kini sudah jelas; mengapa ia tak bisa melawan, mengapa ia memberikan reaksi terhadap tiap sentuhannya—

Jawaban dari mengapa tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan itu lebih banyak lagi..

"Kau—kh—..curang.."

"Tak ada aturan bahwa kau dilarang bermain curang." Seluruh kancing baju seragam Eren terbuka sepenuhnya—Rivaille mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada dada bidang yang masih bergerak—mengatur nafas. "Menyerah saja, Eren. Biarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam mimpi; tak akan mengecewakan jika kau mencoba."

—Masih bisakah ia menahan diri?

"T-tapi—akhn!" Eren merasakan titik merah di dadanya bersentuhan dengan mulut yang tadi menciumnya dengan kasar. "Aku—"

"Kita cari definisi dari 'kepuasan'; bukan cinta. Jadi, tak masalah—anggap saja tak ada yang menang di antara kita; hasilnya seri."

—Jangan pedulikan lagi soal permainan,

Aku menginginkan dirimu seutuhnya.

Dan mungkin—sudah waktunya untuk menyerah.

"...Aku hanya perlu—memejamkan mata... dan mengatur nafas... bukan?" gumam Eren di tengah nafas yang terputus. "Lalu..?"

"—Tutuplah matamu, dan nikmati mimpi indahmu."

Dan perlahan, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu—lembar demi lembar kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka hilang, sepenuhnya.

.

.

_**Touch me more, fool my whole body.**_

_**And never wake me up from this dream.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—Ukh.."

Eren merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang OSIS—pakaiannya kini terpasang secara asal-asalan dan belum rapi; fokusnya lebih kepada tubuhnya yang kini terasa sakit dimana-mana, ditambah lagi banyaknya bekas gigitan baru di sekujur tubuhnya.

..Ugh, Eren kini harus memakai baju yang tertutup kalau akan pergi, sepertinya.

Selesai mengamati tubuhnya yang benar-benar kacau dan lelah saat ini—matanya mendarat ke arah Rivaille yang sedang menyimpulkan dasi di baju seragamnya. Ya—pada akhirnya, Eren menyerah; ia mengikuti permainan Rivaille dan anehnya, ia tak begitu merasa... menyesal, seperti yang ia selalu duga sebelumnya.

Tidak buruk juga—bukan sesuatu yang menurut Eren harus dijadikan kenangan buruk. Meski ia akhirnya tak bisa menjaga janjinya sendiri; tak apa-apalah. Toh setelah ini, Rivaille akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukan?

—menyedihkan. Ia terjebak—padahal ia tak mau membayangkan dirinya 'dipakai' lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi, lihatlah—hari itu benar-benar datang dan terjadi kepada dirinya.

Eren masih menatap Rivaille yang kini selesai dengan dasinya yang tersimpul rapi; Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya yang mengambil _blazer _yang tergantung di tempat penyimpanan mantel.

—Ia sudah akan pergi, dan Eren tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Ia sudah bangun dari mimpinya.

Eren perlahan beranjak dari posisinya—ia juga harus pergi, sebelum Mikasa dan Armin mengkhawatirkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Eren tertawa pedih di dalam hati; sudahlah, salahnya sendiri karena sudah terjebak ke dalam mimpi—ia tak boleh memohon agar Rivaille untuk kembali, bukan?

Memasang kancing baju seragamnya satu per satu—Eren juga bersiap untuk pergi, dan menganggap bahwa hari ini tak pernah terjadi.

—Semua itu hanya mimpi.

Selesai dengan kancing bajunya, Eren berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menghadang ketika ia berjalan—pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini, dan ia sudah diberi level yang tinggi. Eren menggerutu; ia harus bisa mengatur cara berjalannya agar tak ada yang curiga—

"—Oi, bocah."

Eren berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika suara Rivaille memanggil dirinya—wajahnya perlahan terangkat dan kembali bertemu iris perak yang tadi ia tatap dengan penuh rasa 'keinginan'.

—Oh, tiba waktunya dimana Rivaille akan tertawa. Tertawa penuh kemenangan. Eren sudah siap untuk mendengarnya.

—ia tak akan menyesal.

"...Apa, kau mau tertawa?"

"—Bukan, bodoh." Rivaille mendengus kesal. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Eren yang masih memasang _blazer_nya_. _"...Kau ada waktu hari minggu ini?"

Tatapan penuh tanya kini Eren lemparkan. "...Eh..? memangnya kenapa?"

"—Kenapa, katamu?" Rivaille tertawa mengejek ke arah Eren—"Tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan mimpimu yang baru setengah jalan tadi. Kau pikir aku betul-betul akan meninggalkanmu, hmm?"

—kedua iris _emerald _miliknya membesar.

..Mimpinya masih bisa dilanjutkan, meski ia sudah menemui _Game Over _di depan mata.

. . . . .

Jadi...?

"..Ternyata..." Eren menundukkan wajahnya—tertawa hampa di tengah kesunyian. "Aku memang tidak bisa bangun dari mimpi ini, ya?"

—Keduanya memang sama, bukan?

"Nah, sekarang—" Rivaille melemparkan seringai khasnya sekali lagi. "Siapa yang brengsek dan memakai topeng, hm?"

.

.

_**We're a masked bitch, after all.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_**Entry for Aphin RivaiEren and Erumin Challenge 01**_

_**(Yak dan fanfic bejad yang diketik saat setengah sadar ini pun berakhir. Terima kasih sudah membaca!)**_


End file.
